Use the Force
by Stayuff
Summary: Just a silly little one shot where B&B interrupt Sweets...


Booth and Brennan were sitting in Booth's office discussing a case when Brennan made a suggestion that she knew Booth was going to hate. "Booth, maybe we should bring Sweets in on this one."

"Bones, since when do you endorse the use of psychology? Besides, this is a case involving sex crimes. Why would we ask a twelve year old about that? His mommy might get mad at us for using 'no-no' words around her precious little baby, Sweets." Booth said, letting his voice devolve into baby talk as he referred to Sweets' mother.

Brennan raised an eyebrow at him. "'No-no' words?"

Booth grinned at her. "Those are words that he's not allowed to say or hear. Like when I tell Parker not to touch the stove, 'that's a no-no.' It's something that's off limits."

Brennan rolled her eyes as she stood up to walk to Sweet's office. "Booth, he's young but he's not an infant."

Booth followed her with a smirk on his face. "Please, Bones. He's like Parker's age, but he's just really tall."

They were still bickering about Sweets' level of maturity when they walked into the reception area outside Sweets' office. His secretary had apparently gone out to lunch, so Brennan and Booth walked right up to Sweets' door and knocked. There was no answer.

"Bones, maybe we should come back later. He's probably taking his nap or playing with his action figures." Booth said as Brennan smacked him on the arm.

Brennan started to open the door as she replied to Booth. "Get over it, Booth. He's not five. I seriously doubt that he's in here playing with action fig-" She stopped talking when she looked inside and fixed her eyes on Sweets.

Dr. Lance Sweets was standing in his office in an attack pose with a holster belt around his waist and a plastic light saber in his hand. He was watching himself in the mirror to see how he looked when he heard a snort come from somewhere by his office door. He turned around to see Booth and Brennan standing red faced in his doorway as they tried to contain their laughter. Booth looked like he was going to asphyxiate if he didn't exhale soon and Brennan kept taking deep breaths as she tried desperately to keep her giggles from escaping.

Sweets looked at them with annoyance. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Brennan took another deep breath and took a moment to ensure that she could speak normally. "We did knock, but nobody answered."

"Oh, well next time, knock again and wait for an answer before barging in on somebody." Sweets said as he moved over to his desk, laying the light saber across the desktop.

The partners sat down in the chairs in front of Sweets' desk, but neither trusted themselves to speak. So, they just sat there in silence for a few moments, staring at the floor until Sweets spoke up again.

"So, what do you need from me?" Sweets asked.

Booth tried to focus on the task at hand. "Sweets, we were hoping to get some help from you. We need a psych profile for the attacker in this case." Booth slid the file across the desk, willing himself not to look at the light saber that was sitting on the desk next to Sweets' hand.

The young psychologist took the file and began reading. "Oh, this is a really grizzly looking case. I'll need some time to pull references for this. How soon do you need it?"

"I'd at least like a preliminary assessment, as soon as possible but do what you've got to do." Booth said.

Sweets wasn't feeling quite as embarrassed anymore, because he could see that they were trying really hard not to make fun of him. Plus, he knew that he should have locked his office door when practicing his Jedi moves. _But, I am getting pretty good. I've got some pretty sweet moves… Haha! Sweet…_

Booth and Brennan watched as Sweets got a far off look on his face and his hand began inching over towards the handle of the light saber. The corners of his mouth began to turn up into a smile as his hand closed over the handle. Brennan looked at Booth, her face twisted in confusion. Booth looked at Brennan and he wiggled his eyebrows, indicating that his mind had gone straight to the gutter. Brennan caught Booth's meaning and they both burst out laughing.

Sweets snapped out of his thoughts and asked. "Booth, what's so funny?"

"Sweets! Oooh!" Booth tried to compose himself enough to speak. "Didn't anyone ever tell you... no to… play with your… light saber… unless you're alone? That stuff should be kept private!" Brennan and Booth erupted into a fresh set of giggles.

Sweets shook his head and looked at Brennan as she began laughing really hard. "Honestly, Dr. Brennan. I wouldn't have thought that you would be amused by phallic humor. I figured that you'd think it was like frat boy humor, armpit noises and such."

Brennan sobered for a moment. "Sweets, normally you'd be correct. However, sometimes things are just funny." She looked at Booth and they both started laughing again.

Sweets glared at them. "Do you have anything else for me?"

The pair looked at him and shook their heads. They got up to leave and Brennan turned to say goodbye.

"Bye, Sweets. Sorry for laughing at you, but I do just have to say one thing." Brennan looked at him with a big smile on her face. "Use the force, don't abuse it."

Brennan and Booth practically fell out into Sweets' reception area because they were laughing so hard when they opened the door. Sweets could still hear them laughing as they headed down the hall. Reflecting back on Brennan's parting shot, he started to chuckle. _Use the force, don't abuse it! Good one, Brennan! I think she and Booth are sharing a single sense of humor between them now._


End file.
